The Break, the Breaking, the Broke, and the Broken
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Riddle boy is back. Torture and despair there will be, see how one can break so many people to their extremes. Warnings for SLASH, rape, violence and drugs...etc.
1. Default Chapter

1.1 The Break, The Breaking, The Broke, and The Broken  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 By Crimson Nightmare  
  
Summary: Riddle boy is back. Torture and despair there will be, see how one can break so many people to their extremes. Warnings for SLASH, rape, violence and drugs...etc.  
  
Adventure, bit of humor, darkfic, angst, romance, and many more…  
  
Keywords: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Tom Riddle, Ron/Hermione, Wormtail...etc.  
  
Warnings: Slash, violence, language, rape, and blood  
  
The characters all belong to J. R. Rowling author of the series, Harry Potter. Not my creation I'm afraid, so don't sue me please~  
  
A/N: Well, despite the A Tale to Tell which I'm suppose to be focusing on, I decided to get this plot bunny out of my head as soon as possible. R/R PLEASE~  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter One: A letter from the Breaker  
  
To My Dearest Harry:  
  
Hello, Harry, long time no see! Did you miss me? I certainly did, I've thought of you everyday. I wonder what you do everyday, I wonder what you think everyday, and even more, I wonder if you dreamt about me every night. Hmmm…now, that's not hard, I know you dreamt about me every single night. Because I am the one who made you who you are: the famous Harry Potter. Anyhow, I trust that you've been trying to find a chance of thanking me one day? Well, lucky for you, here's your big chance:  
  
I'm coming, Harry.  
  
P.S.- Can't wait to see you!  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
3.1.1 T. M. Riddle  
  
Harry stared numbly.  
  
He was enjoying his last day before his summer break starts. It'll be a great summer holiday considering the Headmaster allowed the Weasleys to take him home for the summer. Then, on the very last day before this wonderful summer begins, a letter wrapped in silver-green ribbon came along.  
  
3.1.1.1  
  
3.1.1.2 I'm coming, Harry. I'm coming, Harry. I'm coming, Harry…  
  
Tom Riddle, the younger version of the Dark Lord, the boy who put his mind into a diary, and the boy from the diary which Harry himself had destroyed three years ago, had just wrote a letter to him and said that he'll be coming soon.  
  
This must be a joke.  
  
Not that he thinks it's funny but…  
  
"Lo, Harry, what 'ya reading?"  
  
Ron's friendly voice didn't seem to have reached the other boy's ears; anyhow, the red head boy took the piece of parchment from Harry's hands.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Then, Ron poked up his head and started walking toward the Gryffindors' dorm immediately. Harry just followed without noticing that he was doing it.  
  
"Ginny…Ginny…GINNY!! Are you here???"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Is Ginny here? Tell me, Herm, NOW!!!"  
  
"Probably…Are you okay? Ron? What's wrong…"  
  
"I NEED TO SEE GINNY RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Hermione nearly chocked from shock. She had never seen Ron so scary before, the expression of his was ready to kill. She turned and went to fetch Ginny. She knew that it wasn't the time to ask what happened, she knew that when Ron is serious, he is serious. And there's nothing that can ever stop an angry Weasley.  
  
"Ron? What's up? You're turning green…What the…"  
  
The flame-haired girl was paralyzed by Ron's sudden embrace, the hug was so tight that Ginny was having a hard time trying to breath. Finally Ron released his little sister.  
  
"Sorry to shock you all but…you're alive, and I'm so glad."  
  
"Of course I'm alive, you idiot. Now, will you be so kind to explain to me and Hermione why the hell did you just do all that?"  
  
XXX  
  
Sirius sighed, relaxing his aching back against the cave-stone wall.  
  
He was having one of the toughest days of his hiding life until an owl came swooping down, knocking his head over at sideways, and dropped a milk-white parchment.  
  
It was from Remus.  
  
Ah…Moony, he thought. This should be pleasant.  
  
It was.  
  
Remus had wrote in the letter that he was getting a summer break from his work, and asked if it was okay with Sirius that he spent it with him.  
  
But I'm living in a cave Moony, Sirius had written. Are you sure you want to spend your nice summer holiday in a dark cold cave alone with a hungry, ragged criminal? That would be dangerous, you know? Anything could happen…Sirius grinned slyly at this. The criminal could rub you of all your clothes…  
  
Then, a few days later, Moony had come.  
  
He looked healthier, his hair longer, and…damn he's pretty! Sirius thought.  
  
"Hello, Padfoot." Remus smiled. "How are you doin…Mmmmph…"  
  
He was cut off by Sirius' passionate kiss, Gosh, he's good at this…Remus privately rejoiced. He stepped back, daring his Padfoot to stand to his challenge.  
  
Several rounds of making love, tea, making love, brief dinner, and making more love, the day went by quickly.  
  
Sirius sighed, relaxing his aching back against the cave-stone wall.  
  
XXX  
  
Draco was having a bad time from his gone-home-early-holiday.  
  
But it was no big deal. After all he had only ran away from home, he had done a lot worse things than that before, surely.  
  
The blond boy shook his pure-colored hair out of his eyes, and looked around.  
  
He was at the back-pub of the Magiwand Rockers' Club, where most of the sexiest wizards go at night, drinking, dancing, and shagging.  
  
Though he was only 15, he already had the reputation of being the sexiest underage clubber in the country. Don't know where he got all that from, but he was certainly doing a good job of it.  
  
"Hey, look who's here? Our Hottest Baby Dragon!"  
  
"Don't call me a baby, I'm fifteen." He said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Ohhhh…I see we've had a rough day here, hone…Wanna stay at my place tonight?"  
  
"And get shagged until I go blind? … Yeah, maybe that's a good idea…"  
  
"…" Allan-the-hot-bar-tender looked at Draco for a while, wondering if he had actually heard what he said. "Are you okay, man? 'Cause you've never replied in such a nice tone before…"  
  
"…Just get me something strong, alright? I've got to get drunk tonight."  
  
"Alright, coming right up."  
  
Why did he want to get drunk?  
  
Well, lets just say his respected, clever father had just told him that he was to sleep with one of the voting members of the Ministry of Magic who would vote for Lucius' decision if he gets Draco for one night.  
  
That********(a long chain of creative swearing) idiot!!! Thought Draco while sipping furiously at his drink. Who does he think I am? A cheap whore? That twisted bastard!  
  
"You should come home now, son, your mother will be worried." A dangerous, cold voice came from behind.  
  
"FA…FATHER??!!!"  
  
TBC~  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello there, glad you survived through all that, now leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh...and...how do you do ITALIC?!!! All my italics are gone for some reason ~ *wails* 


	2. Chapter 2: It's Always Night for the Bre...

1.1 Chapter Two: It's Always Night for a Breaker  
  
Summary: Riddle boy is back. Torture and despair there will be, see how one can break so many people to their extremes. Warnings for SLASH, rape, violence and drugs...etc.  
  
Adventure, bit of humor, darkfic, angst, romance, and many more…  
  
Keywords: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Tom Riddle, Ron/Hermione, Wormtail...etc.  
  
Warnings: Slash, violence, language, rape, and blood  
  
The characters all belong to J. R. Rowling author of the series, Harry Potter. Not my creation I'm afraid, so don't sue me please~  
  
***  
  
Tom M. Riddle, the young Lord Voldemort, looked out the window at the night sky.  
  
It's so dark. Black, dark, colorless, whatever you what to call it.  
  
He turned away, and picked up a mirror and murmured a spell to look at the Lord- Voldemort-in-the-present.  
  
1.1.1.1.1 My…my…I truly need a change of body…  
  
He looked at the image of Lord Voldemort-in-the-present.  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Don't I care about outer image in the future anymore?  
  
He compared himself, the student-Tom-Riddle, and the future-Lord-Voldemort.  
  
One was young and gorgeous, the other one with a face like a snake…  
  
He had to admit he didn't like the future image of himself, but that's okay, everything is about to change now…  
  
Now that the young Lord Voldemort is back, there's no need to bother with his present-time-Voldemort-facial-problem, no need, because I'm back.  
  
XXX  
  
A dark hooded man knocked on the black door of Malfoy Manor.  
  
He had come to claim Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Senastrius…" Lucius gave the man his most friendly welcoming look. "Draco will be ready in a second…"  
  
The man did not remove his hood, but merely nodded and waited patiently while Lucius went to fetch his son.  
  
"Get down here, boy, the man is here."  
  
"……."  
  
"Go! Go with him and get him to accept the vote."  
  
"He hasn't even agreed to vote for you yet?" Draco said in disbelieve.  
  
"Go or I'll make you sorry."  
  
"……"  
  
Draco went, giving the hooded man the frostiest look he could manage and got onto the carriage. The man did not speak or even look at the small boy, he simply sat there. Draco sat there, also, but in disgust and tried to spear as much space he could manage between him and the hooded man.  
  
Then, they came to a dark, ancient sort of place. Two towers combined with a huge castle-like-building, black flags hanging, nothing looked undarkmagicish. The man turned around and took off his hood.  
  
"Hey…You're not that old bastard! You must be at least under 20 years old!" Draco burst out, and caught himself though it was too late.  
  
"Indeed, I'm not. Let me introduce myself. My formal name is Tom Riddle, but I prefer you calling me Lord Voldemort." At this Riddle smiled in a so- called-friendly-way.  
  
"……."  
  
XXX  
  
"Potter! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I got a letter from someone I think Mr.Dumblurdor may want to look at, sir."  
  
"Going around showing everyone your fan mails, Potter?"  
  
"Sir…"  
  
"The Headmaster is not here at the present moment, he's off to an important meeting at the Ministry of Magic, now I suggest that you take your fan mail somewhere else before I take fifty points off of you. You're lucky, I'm in a good mood today so I'll give you this chance to walk away."  
  
"….." Harry just looked at him.  
  
Slowly the boy turned, and stuck the letter into Professor Snape's hand before he fled.  
  
"What did Dumblerdor say, Harry?"  
  
"I couldn't find him, so I gave it to Snape."  
  
"YOU WHAT???" Ron jumped.  
  
"Calm down, Ron, what Harry did was a smart move."  
  
"You're nuts, too!!"  
  
"Ron, you know that Snape is trusted by Dumblerdor…"  
  
"Can't he have give it to…"  
  
SWOOOOOPPPP!!! A handsome eagle landed on a table little away from them, dropping a roll of parchment wrapped in silver-green ribbon and left.  
  
"…..Was that for us?"  
  
"There isn't anybody else here."  
  
Harry stared at the small parchment, it was wrapped in exactly the same way his letter from Tom Riddle did. He quietly pulled off the silky green ribbon, which felt like water under his fingertips, and opened the letter.  
  
To my dearest Harry,  
  
Enjoyed my last letter? I thought so, and now I'm owling you another one just for fun. Did you miss me even more after I've wrote to you? I bet you did, and you have been thinking about me ever since, right? Good. Because shortly after I've thoroughly decorated my flat, nice and cozy, I'll be inviting you for a visit. How's that?  
  
P.S. – Can't wait!  
  
P.S.S.- I've also prepared a surprise for you and I think you're gonna like it.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
1.1.1.1.2.1 Riddle  
  
XXX  
  
"This is unreal!!"  
  
"What, Sirius?"  
  
"The Big-Nose-Git just owled me."  
  
"Who?? Oh…Why?"  
  
"How should I know, I'm not reading his junk!"  
  
"Padfoot…"  
  
"Alright, alright…"  
  
And Remus watched as Sirius poked his head in the parchment.  
  
The man's expression was…unspeakable. Too complex, too deep, unlike the young-mischief-maker-Padfoot, who was too busy causing trouble to look deep.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"….Voldemort…."  
  
XXX  
  
"A mirror?"  
  
"Yes, a mirror."  
  
"Look...I notice that I am good looking and all but..."  
  
"This is the Mirror of Erised."  
  
Draco glared at the large mirror, he had heard about the Mirror of Erised.  
  
"So this shows my deepest heart's desire, that's great...No, that's not great...However, I some how fail to see the connection with me."  
  
1.1.1.1.3 "Don't you want to know? Aren't you curious? Just a little?"  
  
"What do you care?" Draco snapped. "Surely you didn't just kidnapped me so that I can see my deepest heart's desire. And why is your voice in my head?"  
  
"Of course I care, because I need you to do something for me in the future, I need you and only you can do the job." Riddle's little voice said in Draco's head.  
  
"......."  
  
Draco looked, and was shocked.  
  
"No.....Not that. Why? That's not what I want!"  
  
"It is, and you really want it."  
  
"But I hate him!! "  
  
"Oh really." And this time Riddle spoke out loud.  
  
"What do you want from me? I...."  
  
"I can give you what you want...I can make him realize how beautiful you are... I can make him love you, and beg on his knees for you to fuck him…"  
  
Riddle stepped forward, pressing Draco's slim body onto the cold stone wall...  
  
"Stop it… I'm not going to do anything for you, I don't want him like that."  
  
"Oh...You'll see. When the time's right, you will be useful. But for now..." Sorry honey, you kinda aroused me just now so who am I to stop myself from satisfying my desires?  
  
The taller boy pressed even harder, hands moving all over the blonde boy's body…  
  
NC-17 alternate version  
  
Riddle laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked in shock.  
  
"Ohhh I don't know, I'm going to do so many things to you and I don't know which to start with…" He began kissing Draco deeply, forcing Draco to open his mouth he slid his tongue across the boy's seducing lower lips and then went into his mouth to explore the extremes of his mouth.  
  
Draco was scared. He knew what Riddle was going to do  
  
XXX  
  
A/N: Oh...my... For some odd reason I see many 2s and 3s appear on my fic, please ignore them. Oh and please R/R, I am in NEED of reviews~ 


End file.
